Because it's like you're my mirror
by CookieTreatThing
Summary: The Guardians and Pitch has been forced to watch a movie called 'Rise of the Guardians'. What could go wrong, right? Well, there is something wrong. The movie... Has been diverted into something else. (ROTG) (Genderbend movie)
1. Chapter 1

**Because it's like you're my mirror**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was in late March, and the Guardians have assembled at the North Pole for their monthly Guardian meetings. Don't ask them why they even have these meetings. All they do is report if Pitch Black, the boogeyman, had driven up another round of chaos and fear. But other than that, nothing much is to do. But thanks to a certain winter spirit, all of them had grown close. Like a real family.

"Now, haz anyone got news, da?" North bellowed as soon as everyone got into the same room. Sandy was sipping his 3rd cup of eggnog. Tooth was ordering her faeries about teeth related stuff. Bunny was sticking his frostbitten feet by the fire. And Jack was trying to freeze a few elves into columns.

"Oh who are we kidding, North? It's been a boring month." Jack sighed as he froze another unlucky elf

"I hate ta admit it but, he's right." Bunny said, rubbing his frozen foot

"Well then, what should we do?" Tooth asked, fluttering over

Sandy raised a hand. A few golden pictures made out of sand appeared above his tiny frame. A picture of the sun, some palm trees, an ocean and a coconut drink with the little frilly umbrella accessory on it.

"Go to the beach? Uh, no. I don't think so, Sandy." North said, disappointed. Jack shuddered at the thought of the sun giving the winter spirit a massive sun burn. Sandy pouted, disappointed.

Every one of them sighed in unison. It was, indeed, a very unproductive month. No doubt about it.

Just then, they were blinded by a giant flash of light. Everyone gasped as they tried to block out the stinging flash. And before they knew it, they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

All of them gasped when they found out they were transported into another room. All of them were seated on beanbag chairs with different colors for each. North's was red, Bunny was green, Tooth was pink, Sandy was yellow, and Jack was blue. The room looked like it was made for recreational purposes. Because there was a giant flat screen T.V on the wall, a mini fridge in the corner and other knickknacks like a lava lamp or a bowl of jelly beans. The floor was carpeted.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked as she sunk in her beanbag chair

"Do you think we know?" Jack asked, sarcastic

"Alright, let's not worry." North reassured

"Not worry? We don't even know where the hell we are!" Bunny exclaimed

"How about you use your snow globes to get us back?" Sandy signed

"Good idea. Let me just get my snow globe and-"North was cut off

"That won't be necessary."

They all gasped, once again, when a girl mysteriously materialized into the room. She looked like a teenager. With crazy untamed brown hair that was trying to be kept back with a pony tail. She had brown eyes and red framed glasses. She had a white t-shirt on and a purple jacket over it with jeans and all that stuff. On her feet were purple tennis shoes. She had tanned skin with a short bit of freckles and pimples. She is the physical embodiment of a teen going through puberty.

"All sorts of transportation in my world can be retractable, except when it's mine, of course." She stated, proud

"Uhhh…. Who are you?" All of them asked

"I am known as CookieTreatThing on a certain website, but I'm called as Cookie. Now you're probably wondering why you're here…." She said, walking to the middle of the room.

"Ah, good question." Jack said

"Well, I am here to show you a movie about you guys." She said

"What movie?" Tooth asked

"Well, you see, in my world, you guys are known as legends. Everybody knows you, adult or child." She states

"What? And how the hell can that happen?" Bunny asks

"You see, you guys are movie stars. All of you are all consisted in a movie called 'Rise of the Guardians"." She says, she picks up a remote on a counter and presses a button. A picture of the 'Rise of the Guardians' DVD cover appears.

"Whoa, so basically, we're famous?" Tooth asks

"Yep. Or they call you guys 'fictional characters'." She holds her hands up for emphasis

"So… what now? Why are we here?" Sandy signs

"I'm here to let you watch the movie." She declares

"Why-"

"But," she abruptly cuts off. "I'm going to let you watch the movie 'Rise of the Guardians', but in a different style."

"What do ye mean?" North narrows his eyes at the peculiar girl in front of them

"A certain author had diverted the movie into… a different form." Says Cookie, who was now looking down at her shoes. Though, she tried to hide the smug smile that had started to form on her face. She couldn't wait for their hilarious reactions, so she kept a camera nearby, just in case she needed to capture something worthwhile.

"What kind of form…?" Jack stares up at her

"You'll know in just a minute." She states. She then, clicks on another button on the said remote, and a beanbag chair appears on the ground, near the T.V. She takes a bowl of chocolate chip cookies and plops down on her (purple colored) beanbag chair. "Alright, let the movie begin!"

And the T.V began to glow.

**I don't know why I decided to do this.**

**One day, I was thinking:**

"**What would be the Guardians reactions if they knew about their Genderbend?"**

**So yeah, this is the reason why I did this.**

**(If you hadn't noticed now, they'll be watching the genderbend movie of 'Rise of the Guardians'.)**

**(And I obviously don't own ROTG.)**

**Anyways, while waiting for the next chapter, here are some cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**You guys will share them, right?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**-Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N So I may have forgotten Pitch... yep, sorry about that.)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THIRD PERSON**

The screen started to glow a soft luminescent light. But the girl suddenly clicked on the remote once more, making the screen go back to a blank color of black. "Oh, I almost forgot." The Guardians groaned in distain, the suspense in their stomachs dropping down to their legs.

She pressed another button, and a black beanbag appeared on the floor. Before they knew it, Pitch Black was on the said beanbag, looking confused and bewildered as he looked around.

"What the..."

"What in the world is he doing here?!" Jack accused, Pitch just glared at the winter spirit.

The Guardians all stood up and unsheathed their weapons, Pitch himself brought out a scythe and they all lunged forwards each other. The unlikely author of this story jumped in between the 2 groups before they could maul each other alive.

"I don't want a mess in my rec room, so no fighting or else if you want me myself to skin your little asses sorry until you drop down. Dead." Author said, with venom in her voice.

The Guardians, and Pitch, all went back to their said seats. The author explained some things to Pitch, and they continued on.

Biting down on a cookie, she pressed the button, and the screen started glowing again.

**RE- Blank screen  
**

_**"Darkness..." **_

**A light, feminine voice was heard through the speakers.**

Pitch perked up by the sound of his favorite word. The Guardians rolled their eyes.

**"It was the first thing I remember... It was dark, it was cold... And I was scared..."**

**Half of something's face was seen, it's eyes blinking at the light, if you look closely, the eyes are a pale shade of blue.**

The Guardians glanced at Jack. Jack was the only person they knew could have those big, beautiful, shimmery blue eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow.

**The silhouette of a body seems to be floating upwards and it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through the water. It then turns into...**

**A MOON, its reflection is seen on a sheet of ice.**

"Iz zat Manny?" North asked, pointing to the Moon on the screen. The others shrugged. Meanwhile, Jack squinted at the screen, finding the words and motions on the screen very familiar to the young winter spirit. Had he seen this before?

**The moonlight intensifies, then, a spider web crack stars to form on the thin sheet of ice.**

**EXT- Frozen Pond, Night**

**Snow covered trees surrounded the area, in the middle was a giant frozen pond. The crack splinters until finally, a hole cracks its way. And out floats a young teenage girl. With long silver hair, skin as fair as snow, her eyes were a bright shade of beautiful crystal blue. A tattered brown cloak hung around her shoulders, a puffy white blouse hugged her body with brown tattered shorts. She was barefoot. Despite all that, she doesn't seem to be shivering due to the cold.  
**

Jack basically spat out the cookie that he was currently eating. His eyes were wide as saucers, his jaw reached the carpeted ground. Even the Guardians were wide eyed. Heck, even Pitch.

"W-W-WHO IS THAT?" Jack sputtered out. "AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE ME?"

Author giggled as she secretly snapped a picture of the dumbfounded Guardian. "You'll know."

**"But then... I saw the Moon." The same feminine voice said. "It was so big and it was so bright. And it seemed to chase the darkness away... And I wasn't scared anymore."**

Pitch frowned, crossing his arms.

**The girl seemed to float upwards, and the camera pans above her. Her face is more visible now, and she's out of breath. By the looks of it, she's downright attractive. She floats there in mid air, and the hole that she came from closed up. She floats down on the ice, flurries spread out from where her feet touched. She looks down, confused.**

**"Why I was there...And what I was meant to do- that I never know."  
**

The Guardians, including Pitch, snickered at Jack's baffled reaction. He stared at the screen, wide eyed, jaw dropped to the center of the earth. Author, once again, snapped a picture of the baffled boy.

**"And part of me wonders if I ever will."The girl looks down at her thin, pale fingers. Then, she looked up once more at the MOON. Her eyes shown confusion, comfort, loss.  
**

**The girl tries to slowly scuttle across the ice, and she almost slips. She slowly walks across it. She looks around in awe, when her foot collides with something wooden.**

"MY STAFF!" Jack suddenly yelled excitedly. Every being in the room jumped in surprise.

**She touches her foot against the wooden thing, and it frosts over, turning blue. She jumps in surprise, picking up the staff. The thing immediately frosted over at her touch. Yelping in surprise, the end of the staff collides against the ice, the surface frosting over in beautiful swirl patterns.  
**

"SHE HAS POWERS LIKE MINE!" Jack, once again, yelled. Everybody, once again, jumped in surprise. Author angrily threw the half eaten cookie across the room, sending the crumbs flying everywhere. "FROST I SWEAR IF YOU SCREAM ONE MORE TIME YOU'LL DIE THE SECOND TIME IN YOUR IMMORTAL LIFE." She screams. Jack whimpers playfully and plops down back on his beanbag.

**She picks up the staff once more, now a happy grin on her face. **

**CUT- Tree**

**She brushed the staff on the tree's bark, sending another beautiful pattern of frost on it. Grinning, her fingers touched the bark, multiplying the frost on it. She turned to another tree beside her, and tapping the surface with 'her' staff. The surface frosted over once more. Now giddy, AND giggling happily, she runs across the ice. Swinging her staff across the surface, making a trail of frost behind her.  
**

"Well, I can definitely see the Sheila's just like frostbite." Bunny snorts

**She continues to run, that's when the WIND suddenly evolved. She flailed around, then she started to fly. **

**"Whoa!"**

** She yelped, the wind bringing her up. She floats way up above the lake, giving her a view on the frost trail she had made. The WIND whipped around her, sending her cloak flying. She looks down with a smile on her face.  
**

**Just then, her momentum faltered. She yelped as she fell down on the ground, into the cluster of trees. She grunts as she lands on a branch. Still, she has a smile on her face. And she giggled happily.**

Everybody in the room chuckles. The young teen looks so adorable, almost like a child.

**She notices a village in the distance, and perches on the branch to take a closer look.**

Jack's stomach churned. He knew what was going to happen. He remembered that first time he felt about people knowing his nonexistence. And he couldn't bare on seeing it again.

**SLAM CUT- Village**

**The girl flails around as the wind carries her with trails of snowflakes following her. With an unsteady landing, she smacks down on the ground. And she stumbles to get up. Still, she get's up and brushes off the snow that had gathered up on her cloak. **

**Laughing merrily, she comes up to the fellow villagers. She greeted them all happily.**

**"Hello! Hi!" She says, polite to the unknown villagers**

**"Good evening, sir." She says to a man talking to a woman on a bench. He doesn't notice her. "Sir?"**

"Why aren't they noticing her?" Tooth asked

North sighed. "Tooth, you might already know."

Tooth looks at the screen in confusion, but getting the point, she slumps back on her beanbag. "Oh..."

**She notices a small child running after her runaway dog. She crouches down to ask a question.**

**"Oh, um, excuse me. But can you tell me where I am-"**

**She cuts off short when the girl suddenly walks through her like a ghost. She gasps, standing up. Her eyes wide in horror, her mouth panting in confusion and panic. **

Everybody looks at the screen in pity. Pity for the young woman. And Jack? Well, he felt something in him twist. The Guardians? They didn't NEED pity, they were believed in all right. They didn't suffer what Jack himself had been through. They didn't know what it was like to have no one to talk to, to have everyone walk through you like a ghost. And to Jack, it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair at all.

**She glances back at the child. Then, gasping when another man walked through her. She shrieked in terror, then gasping when a woman then walked through her again.**

**"Hello?" She calls out**

**The same narrated voice rang through the speakers.**

**"My name... Is Jacqueline Frost."**

Many eyebrows were raised.

"Jacqueline Frost?" Sandy signed in golden flourished letters.

"Since when did ya have a vagina?" Bunny turns towards the startled winter spirit. Tooth whacks the Pooka upside the head.

"Never! I swear!" Jack raises his hands up in defense.

"He's right." Author explains. "This is just a reincarnation of the original movie 'Rise of the Guardians'. But with everything the same but genders. So basically, whatever happens in this movie happened to YOU guys in real life, but in the opposite gender."

**JACQUELINE looks around, confused and dazzled.**

**"How do I know that? Well... the Moon told me so."**

**She continues on to a path heading forwards the forest.**

**"That was all she ever told me."**

"SHE?!" The Guardians, and Pitch, all shrieked out. Author snickered as she took another picture of their baffled reactions.

"Since when vas Manny a girl?" North exclaimed

**The camera pans upward, above the cluster of tree branches and focuses on the MOON. It shines more fiercer than ever.**

**"And that was a long, LONG, time ago."**

**The screen fades to black. The dramatic trumpeting background music starts. And the title appears in frosted silver lettering.**

**'Rise of the Guardians'**

"Alright, has anyone got questions?" Author, Cookie, asked

"Uh, me." North said. "If Jack here has a girl clone of himself, does that mean all of us do too?"

Cookie looked at them in suspense, deadpanned. "Yes, you do. And that is why, I have a camera here." She holds up the gadget. "And it haven't been 10 minutes of the movie and I'm already enjoying this."

She just leaned back on her beanbag, a grin on her face, and pressed Play.

**Whoa, reviews already? **

**Thank you guys!**

**Here are cookies for all of you!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Reviews and fave's are always appreciated! :)**

**See you guys in the next chap!**

**-Cookie**


End file.
